Sorpresas de Otra Dimension
by BloodEdge
Summary: Kurama sabe lo que le sucedera al rubio ahora que mostro su potencial despues de la guerra, para ayudar a su "compadre" abrio un portal a la Dimension del Tsukuyomi la cual fueron victimas previamente trayendo del mismo a 3 personas, solo que una de ellas tiene una extraña obsesion con nuestro querido rubio, quienes son? leves golpes a Hinata, M por Seguridad


SORPRESAS DE OTRA DIMENSION

Ha pasado una semana de la victoria de la Alianza Ninja sobre Obito Uchiha y Madara Uchiha, el que realizo esa hazaña Naruto Uzumaki llevaba 4 dias de inconciente y no daba señales de despertar pronto, el recibia visitas de muchas personas sabiendo que no se movia, podría escucharlos perfectamente, entre esas visitas estaba la ahora prima de Naruto Karin Uzumaki que siempre agradecia al rubio por abrirle los ojos de quien era Sasuke realmente, otras también significativas fue de la misma Mizukage Mei Terumi que se había salvado gracias al sacrificio de Tsunade (aquí ella no murió debido a que el rubio le logro salvar la vida) que comenzaba a tener sentimientos por el rubio, no era sorpresa tampoco que ella misma lo declarara en frente de todo mundo dejando a todos como fantasmas por esa declaración, otra de ellas y tal vez la mas significativa fue la de Hinata Hyuuga, que también le agradecia una y otra vez haberla salvado de un ataque de un Zetsu-clon, además también le dijo que ella esperaría lo necesario para escuchar la respuesta del rubio, sin importar cual fuese siempre apoyaría la ultima palabra del rubio.

Dentro de la mente del rubio, nuestro gran y temido zorro Kurama tuvo una idea, recordó su aventura con el rubio en el Tsukuyomi que Obito había probado en el rubio notando como el era feliz con las versiones alternas de sus padres y con Hinata Hyuuga, aunque el rubio nunca lo aceptaría, el estaba muy feliz cuando pasaba unos ratos con ella por que se sentía amado dejando a un lado el amor maternal y descartando la actitud posesiva de la Hyuuga claro esta, pensaba la posibilidad de traerlos al mundo real pensando en las consecuencias que podría pasar, además de que les daría los conocimientos de los padres verdaderos del rubio para que no estén con la guardia muy baja.

Es hora –el zorro comenzó a emanar una enorme cantidad de chakra abriendo un portal dentro de la mente del rubio que al mismo tiempo 3 de sus colas entraban al mismo y en segundos estas regresaban con las personas mencionadas que no sabían que pasaba- bienvenidos sean señores Namikaze y Hinata Hyuuga.

Kyuu-san (exactamente no se cual es la reacción de Minato y Kushina al ver al zorro naranja, asi que improvisare) por que nos trajo aquí –preguntaba Kushina muy exhaltada-.

Como ustedes saben, fueron producto de una técnica ninja muy poderosa llamada Tsukuyomi Limitado, el cual Naruto fue victima hace mucho y llego a ustedes –sorprendiendo al trio- vi su corta vida con ustedes y realmente fue lo que le falto aquí, el cariño de unos padres, y el amor de una mujer –viendo a la Hyuuga que sonríe arrogantemente- después de tanto pensarlo decidi traerle esa ilusión a la realidad, en pocas palabras, deseo que ustedes, Kushina y Minato, quieran ser los padres de Naruto.

La pareja se veía asombrados, después de lo de Menma ellos deseaban tener a su hijo de vuelta y se les presentaba la ocasión nuevamente, además de con el Naruto que convivio con ellos, por otro lado Hinata recordaba los dulces momentos que disfrutaba a lado del rubio cuando lo obligaba citas usando su sexy-sadismo, la pareja nuevamente mira al gran zorro con una gran sonrisa.

Desde que Menma nos dejo mi ilusión de ser madre se había roto y nunca crei volver a sentir ese sentimiento, cuando Naru-chan llego ese sentimiento floreció nuevamente en mi –Kushina lloraba de felicidad- ambos aceptamos ser los padres de Naru-chan, nuestro Sochi.

Naruto-kun es todo lo contrario a lo que Menma es –decia con expresión seria- pero eso fue lo que me gusta de el, caballeroso, servicial y manejable –lamiendose los labios como cierta kunoichi adicta al dango- deseo ver su cara cuando nos vea.

Tranquila Hyuuga, estas hablando de mi sochi –Kushina tomaba en serio el papel de madre-.

Esto será divertido, aunque será de locos –veia Minato la pequeña discusión entre Kushina y Hinata- estamos listos Kurama.

Ok, para completar la transición les dare parte de mi poder para hacerlos reales –llamando la atención de los 3- además de darles detalle de los últimos acontecimientos en este mundo, además de técnicas ninja poco vistas, para ustedes Kushina y Minato, les pasare el conocimiento de las técnicas que Kushina y Minato realizaban en este mundo y las facilidades para realizarlas.

Y que hay para mi zorro sin pedigree –Hinata insultaba al zorro mientras este solo arquea la ceja y rie a carcajadas- que es tan gracioso pulgoso con rabia.

Por eso me caias bien en esa dimensión y aun pasa lo mismo –sonreia el zorro- a ti te dare algo muy importante en lo que podras sacar gran ventaja –lo que Kurama le pasaba a la Hyuuga, eran secretos o situaciones vergonzosas que le pasaron al rubio durante su vida- espero que les puedas sacar provecho.

Gracias por la información Kyuubi-san –sonriendo con expresión algo, como podemos llamarlo, estilo Anko Mitarashi- no te fallare.

Y sabes también, que tendras que compartirlo cierto –ofuscando a la Hyuuga-.

No me lo recuerdes, y yo pensaba que seria la única –molesta respondia-.

Naru-chan debe ser muy popular aquí –terminaba la oración la pelirroja-.

Popular no es el termino que buscas Kushi, sino el termino bondadoso, el siempre da la cara cuando se trata de ayudar a otros cierto –Minato mirando al zorro y este asiente-.

En especial cuando esa Sacerdotiza Shion le pidió ayuda para crear a la siguiente Sacerdotiza y el acepto sin saber lo que significaba –el trio asiente aunque la ojiperla estaba molesta- necesitara ayuda con eso, bueno, es hora de que vayan y cuiden al cachorro –haciendolos desaparecer con su chakra- veamos como se desenvolverán las cosas de ahora en adelante.

En el Mundo Real 3 remolinos de chakra rojizo aparecen a lado de la camilla donde naruto seguía inconciente, estos se disiparon de inmediato revelando a las 3 personas que Kurama había traido del Tsukuyomi, solo que la de la izquierda tenia ideas nada santas viendo al rubio inconciente.

Hyuuga, nada de aprovecharte de la situación –amenazaba Kushina con puño en alto- nosotros visitaremos a las pretendientes para saber que intenciones tienen, te lo encargamos.

No se preocupe suegrita, conmigo estará en las mejores manos y –sonriendo para provocar a la pelirroja- entre las mejores piernas kukukukuku.

Minato de inmediato se llevo a Kushina antes de que la vida de la Hyuuga se extinguiera a pocos minutos de haber conseguido la vida terrenal, la ojiperla calmadamente camina rodeando la cama viendo al rubio inconciente con una mirada analítica y lasciva, con su Byakugan veía si no había personas cercanas y sonrio al ver que no había nadie, subió delicadamente a la cama y como si fuese un gato gatea hacia el rostro del rubio con una expresión de depredadora.

Tan lindo como cuando te vi la primera vez –rozando sus dedos en sus mejillas especialmente en las marcas haciendo que este ronronee involuntariamente haciendo que la Hyuuga sonria tiernamente, después con su lengua saborea la mejilla del rubio haciendo que este ronronee nuevamente- tiene el mismo sabor de aquel entonces, lastima que estes tan vulnerable, y todo para mi kukuku, lo siento suegrita, pero tendre que comerme la torta antes del recreo.

Lentamente para no lastimar mas al rubio la ojiperla se recostó en el cuerpo del rubio mientras se deshacía de su chaqueta para descubrir su escultural cuerpo trabajado por los entrenamientos aun cuando tuviese una camisa de mallas, sin lastimarlo rasgo la bata con la que el rubio dormía descubriendo también el cuerpo trabajado del rubio, la ojiperla lo recordaba y agradecia a Kyuubi por tenerlo en la vida real, ahora lo besaba en un ritmo lento pero prolongado, deseaba que cada beso tuviese una duración debido a que deseaba saborear la piel del rubio, se vio interrumpida abruptamente cuando las puertas se abrieron revelando a todos los miembros del Equipo 8 molestando a la ojiperla que no se dignaba a verlos.

HINATA HYUUGA, QUE TE DIJE DE PROPASARTE CON TU ACCIONES –reclamaba Kurenai al reconocer el cabello de su alumna, solo había un pequeño problema y Shino se lo hizo saber llamándola- que pasa Shino.

Kurenai-sensei, Hinata esta aquí –señalando a su derecha a una ojiperla que estaba azul del coraje al ver la escena-.

Llegaron las molestias –la ojiperla lentamente miro hacia los recién llegados que estaban en shock- que, parece que vieron un fantasma o que?

Con los Namikaze

Asi que ustedes son los padres de Naruto –la pareja asiente mirando a su interrogadora- y según el rumor murieron cuando Naru-chan nació –ambos asienten nuevamente- Y COMO COJONES ESTAN VIVOS Y SE PRESENTAN A ESTAS ALTURAS –explotaba la interrogadora que no era nada mas y nada menos que Mei Terumi acompañada de Karin Uzumaki, Shizuka Nadeshiko que había pensado en las palabras de Naruto y se casaria con el por amor y no por compromiso, las Edo-tensianas Yugito Nii, Fuu y una mujer llamada Pakura, ella vio el potencial del rubio además de su físico cuando sus ropas fueron destrozadas, una ex-presidiaria llamada Ryuzetzu que nunca se había encariñado con nadie pero el rubio fue un caso especial, se había estudiado su caso nuevamente y le dieron la libertad, lo primero que hizo fue visitar las bases de la resistencia gritando como loca por Naruto, ni que decir de la kunoichi que llego de Hoshigakure a entablar una alianza propuesta por Sumaru mediante un compromiso, sep, Hokuto de inmediato pregunto cuando partiría sabiendo lo que significaba- y espero que sea satisfactoria.

Como usted dice Mizukage-sama –Minato es cortado por "Simplemente Mei"- nosotros habíamos muerto aquel dia pero no lo íbamos a dejar solo, una parte de nuestro chakra fue sellada dentro de Naruto y apareceríamos cuando tenga problemas y eso paso, el una ocasión casi pierde el control de Kyuubi liberando 8 colas, ahí apareci reparando el sello, en su entrenamiento con Killer Bee fue el turno de Kushina para ayudarlo a controlar el poder de Kyuubi.

Eso explica que nunca lo dejaron solo –expresaba Pakura pensante- pero como es que volvieron a la vida.

A causa del mismo Kyuubi –asombrando a todas- el pensó que después de la guerra, Naru-chan nuevamente sufriría a manos del Consejo debido a que mostro poseer el Rinnegan de Rikudou Sennin –Mei le da la razón por que fue testigo de ese glorioso momento- nos trajo nuevamente a la vida para hacer que la vida de Naru-chan sea mas ligera y poder hacerle frente al Consejo por si quisieran amarrar a mi sochi con un compromiso.

Y hablando de eso –Ryuzetzu estaba nerviosa- usted que opina de nosotras.

Primero que nada –contestaba Kushina al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba respetuosamente- agradezco enormemente su preocupación hacia mi sochi, por mi, no habrá problema que ustedes puedan relacionarse con el –asombrando a las féminas- no es asi Minato.

Hemos visto sus vidas a lado de Naruto y ustedes son la mejor opción que podíamos pen –viendo que Kushina comenzaba a tensarse- pasa algo amorcito?

Siento que Sochi esta en peligro –asombrando a Minato por el lazo materno que rápidamente se había formado- ESA ZORRA HYUUGA –saliendo disparada hacia el hospital dejando con la duda a todos-.

Si desean respuestas, vayan a al hospital –desaparecia también, las chicas solo se miraron y como agua va, todas corrian a su velocidad máxima hacia el edificio, que en estos momentos en el lugar se respiraba un aire muy tenso, todo se deriva desde la habitación de Naruto Uzumaki, la causa, Hinata Hyuuga miraba con ojos entre-cerrados y expresio furica a su replica que sonreia socarronamente, cabe destacar que aunque hubiese hombres en la habitación no se digno a ponerse la chaqueta que dejaba sus pechos al aire aunque tuviese una camisa de malla, Kurenai no sabia que hacer al respecto-.

Asi que tu eres mi contra-parte –decia Hyuuga (para no confundir chicas, a Hinata original la llamare por su nombre, y la ojiperla del Tsukuyomi la llamare Hyuuga)- nos parecemos físicamente –comenzando a rodearla mientras la miraba detenidamente, arriba-abajo sin perder detalle alguno- pero muy distintas al mismo tiempo –sin decir agua va desde la espalda de Hinata sus manos manoseaban los pechos de la ojiperla- tienes buenas armas aquí, no se como demonios no las luces.

D-detente, por favor –Hinata trataba de reprimir unos gemidos- no hagas eso, es pervertido.

Ahora entiendo –liberando los pechos de Hinata con una expresión seria- eres de esas cierto –ganandose la mirada de todos- eres de esas mujeres que al estar cerca del ser amado tienden a tartamudear y desmayarse al menor contacto, y por tu reacción cuando llegaste, te gusta mi Naruto-kun?

Como que tu Naruto-kun –se prendió Hinata de boleto- quien te da el derecho.

Tengo todo el derecho del mundo –sonriendo arrogantemente, para ese entonces mas chismosos habían llegado como Tsunade y Shizune, aunque la primera debe caminar aun con ayuda de una muleta, el Equipo 10 y el 7, aun Sai formaba del mismo y cabe destacar que cuando vieron a ambas Hyuuga no sabían que pensar- por que yo lo amo y no me da vergüenza decirlo ante todo el mundo –asombrando a todos- dime, cuando fue la ultima vez o la única vez que le mostraste tu cuerpo a Naruto –ruborizando a Hinata que no sabia que contestar- nunca cierto? Cuando fue que le dijiste te amo y no cuenta la batalla contra Pain –asombrando a todos por lo que ella dijo- y cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste el suficiente valor para arrastrar a Naruto-kun, llevártelo a lo oscurito y violarlo hasta desfallecer –haciendo que la ojiperla se desmaye ante imágenes nada santas- típico de una niña monja.

Quien eres y por que tienes la apariencia de Hinata Hyuuga –señalaba la ojimiel a la inconciente-.

Yo soy Hinata Hyuuga, o debo decir, el lado que ella oculta –asombrando a todos- yo soy sus pensamientos mas oscuros, soy la representación de sus mas profundos deseos, ya sean lascivos hacia Naruto-kun o deseos de destrozar a Hiashi por la vida que me ha dado, a mi no me importa si le hago una mamada por que lo deseo, si quiero que me haga el amor frente a la Hokage igual se lo pediré y si quiero que me parta frente a toda Konoha estoy en mi derecho –dejando en shock general a todos-.

QUE DIJISTE ZORRA DESVERGONZADA –en ese instante aparecia Kushina tumbando gente para apresar a la ojiperla que la ahorcaba comicamente- QUE LE HARAS A NARUTO-KUN FRENTE A LA HOKAGE?

Solo dije unas cuantas verdades Kushina-sama, algo que ella –señalando a la ojiperla inconciente- nunca se atrevería a hacer.

PERO DECIR ESAS COSAS CONO SI NADA –seguia ahorcándola- Y POR QUE MI SOCHI TIENE SUS ROPAS RASGADAS –Hyuuga señalo a la Hinata inconciente- NO ME VENGAS CON EXCUSAS BARATAS.

Kushina –atonita la ojimiel- pero como – su lado un flash amarillo se detenia- M-minato? Que esta pasando?

Kushi –llegaba Minato calmando a su mujer- podrías dejar de gritar, interrumpes el decanso de Naruto –la pelirroja se detiene muy avergonzada- y –Hyuuga señala a Hinata inconciente como diciendo "Yo no fui"- que haremos contigo –sintiendo las miradas de todos- ehhh hola?

MINATO NAMIKAZE Y KUSHINA UZUMAKI –gritaba Tsunade, los Jounnin casi se caian de espaldas al escuchar los nombres de 2 leyendas de Konoha- COMO ES QUE ESTAN VIVOS Y SE PRESENTAN A ESTAS ALTURAS –ambas personas se miran y relatan su historia, sin mencionar que vienen de una dimensión alterna- por que no lo hizo antes, la vida de Naruto hubiese sido mas fácil.

Su respuesta no llego cuando un contingente de féminas llegaron a la habitación del rubio con expresiones de preocupación y cansancio, cuando vieron a ambas Hyuuga no sabían que pensar y miraron nuevamente a Minato y a Kushina que suspiraban resignados.

Ella es la creación de Kurama –sorprendiendo a todos haciendo que la Hyuuga asienta con arrogancia- Kurama ha visto a Hinata en muchas ocasiones y pensó hacer una versión alterna de ella –dejando blancos a todos- de ser la chica timida e inocente, el creo a una mujer que sea capaz de decir lo que piensa, ya sea con palabras o acciones, no dejarse vencer ante nada (para no revelar su verdadero origen) y sobre lo que dijo que le haría a Naruto, es cierto, ella seria capaz de eso.

Pero eso es una abominación, crear a un ser de la nada, aunque sean de los mismos recuerdos que tiene Naruto –Kurenai estaba anonadada-.

Al parecer a mi sochi le gustan las mujeres con carácter –razonaba Kushina pero al ver a Sakura no se midio y- QUIEN TE DA EL DERECHO DE GOLPEAR A MI HIJO –le receta tremendo derechazo a la pelirrosa que no se la esperaba y se comio el muro continuo- mucho mejor.

Nuevamente la discusión de disparo pero ahora era algo muy burdo ya que se platico lo escencial, de repente todo mundo se callo al sentir un enorme instinto asesino que deja a todos casi sin respirar y en el suelo tratando de jalar aire, todos fijan su mirada al origen y se sorprenden al ver a un rubio con la bata rasgada mostrando su físico no perdido durante su inconciencia, este se hallaba sentado en su cama con la mirada hacia abajo haciendo que unos mechones de cabello cubran sus ojos, todo mundo temia que algo malo pasara.

Acaso no tienen idea –todo mundo tragaba saliva del nerviosismo- ACASO NO TIENEN IDEA QUE HAY PERSONAS QUE NECESITAN DESCANSAR, ESTE ES UN HOSPITAL POR AMOR A KAMI –todos se sentían muy apenados- por favor, ya bájenle a sus gritos.

Naruto-kuuuuun –fue lo mas aterrador que pudo haber escuchado, solo una persona podía nombrarlo de esa manera y hacer que su columna vertebral tiemble como gelatina, lentamente miro hacia el origen y se puso como fantasma- te alegra verme mi amor -Hyuuga sube a la cama lentamente y camina a gatas con movimientos muy sugerentes, el rubio no sabe como reaccionar y se aleja mas de ella, Hyuuga solo reacciona con un muy sexy "Miau", para besarlo con lujuria, terminando este se lame los labios al estilo Anko para despues atacar el cuello de este con mordiditas leves- te extrañe tanto, y como te dije antes no te libraras de mi facilmente.

QUE TE DIJE DE HACER ESO HYUUGA –nuevamente Kushina ahorcaba comicamente a la ojiperla que sonreía orgullosa de su acto-.

NARUTO-KUN, NOS ALEGRA QUE ESTES BIEN –el grupo de féminas que había seguido a Minato le caian en bola al rubio que no sabia como reaccionar, agregando a las recién llegadas Shion, Koyuki y la gran sorpresa de todos, Mabui, la secretaria del Raikage que también se sumaron al ataque queriendo un pedazo del rubio, mientras este solo se veía una mano sumergirse entre ese mar de mujeres aterrando a Kushina y molestando a Hyuuga-.

SOCHIIII –Kushina temia que la vida del rubio llegase a su fin-.

Despues de unos minutos y una fila de mujeres con chichones en la cabeza cortesía de Kushina el rubio fue llevado a otra habitación con la vigilancia de Minato, la pelirroja les echaba el típico discurso nuera-suegra, Tsunade aun no acaba de entender lo de la nueva Hinata Hyuuga y su extravagante comportamiento y no era la única, todo mundo la miraba fijamente, ella estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Naruto esperando pacientemente el despertar de este, Kiba sintiendo confianza se acerco para hablarle, solo movio un poco su hombro y ella cayo hacia la derecha en los asientos continuos, sonidos provenientes de ella que parecían ronquidos daban señal que estaba dormida.

Que paso, a Naruto-kun le dieron el alta –despertando tallándose los ojos, pero lo primero que ve es Kiba y su reacción no fue muy buena- que pasa pulgoso, que necesitas –dejando en shock a Kiba-.

Ehh nada, solo quería saludar eso es todo –rascandose la mejilla- y si tu eres la versión alterna de Hinata, como deberíamos llamarte para no confundirte.

Buena esa pulgoso –pensando- que tal si me llamas Hinata-sama en primer lugar.

No es algo muy llamativo, podrías llamar la atención de Hiashi-sama –Kiba se mostraba nervioso-.

Ese viejo decrepito me hace los mandados –decia con orgullo demostrado científicamente- si me obliga a quedarme en el Clan que lo piense 2 veces, o lo dejare liciado de por vida.

Ciertamente es la parte oscura de Hinata –razonaba Kurenai en voz alta y todos asentían- nunca la escuchare decir eso –Sakura con la mejilla inflamada se une al grupo- estas bien?

Shi Kurenai-shenshei –no podía hablar muy bien que digamos- quien me golpeo.

La mujer que te golpeo fue Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto –dejando como fantasma a la pelirrosa- creo decirte que a partir de este momento es mejor que cuides lo que dices o saldrás muy lastimada, o incluso traumada.

Y eso es todo, espero que aprendan a medirse a partir de hoy, quedo claro –Kushina en modo coronel hablaba a sus subordinadas, digo digo, futuras nueras y ellas asienten en modo militar- un problema menos, queda otro, Hinata Hyuuga –viendo a la ojiperla fuera de la habitación- ehh, me sorprende verte aquí afuera y no acosando a Naru-chan.

Se cuando parar suegrita, no quiero lastimarlo mas de lo que esta –sorprendiendo a Kushina con esas palabras- tendre que cuidar mis pasos de hoy en dia, si es verdad ese viejo Hyuuga me querra en el Clan, aunque puedo con todos, simplemente no se que hacer.

Yo me encargo de todo, no por nada los Uzumaki somos Fuin-Master, además, creo que es hora de cobrar unas cuantas deudas en Konoha –asombrando a la ojiperla- sabes que los Uzumaki le dieron ese sello a los Hyuuga para proteger al Byakugan, solo que ellos lo convirtieron en una abominación de nuestra creación –esa platica era escuchada por todo mundo- anualmente tendrían que pagar una cantidad por el uso del Sello, dudo que en los años que haya vivido Naru-chan haya recibido algún centavo, y no es el único, casi todos los clanes de Konoha tienen o usan sellos que los Uzumaki les brindaron, además de ciertos comerciantes que se benficiaban con nuestros productos, creeme, la vida de Naru-chan será para mejor en Konoha.

Deseo ver la cara del Viejo cuando se entere, y que pasara con la Hinata Hyuuga real.

No lo se realmente, eso queda entre Naru-chan y ella –la ojiperla asiente con una expresión molesta- no son celos los que noto en ti?

Si sintiera celos, ya estaría en un convento recibiéndome de monja, primero muerta Kushina-sama.

Dos Semanas Despues

Oficinas del Consejo en Konoha

No puede hablar en serio Kushina-sama –un viejo regordete del Consejo Civil estaba palido por la noticia- es de lo único que sobrevivimos.

Hubieran pensado eso antes de querer matar a Naru-chan bola de ignorantes –Kushina Uzumaki junto con Minato Namikaze aparecieron en el Recinto sorprendiendo a todos, la reacción de los Civiles fue de que su Yondaime había vuelto para matar al Demonio y eso le valio la muerte instantánea a manos de Minato- ahora tu Hiashi –congelando al líder del Clan Hyuuga- debes 15 años de pagos por los sellos que el Clan Uzumaki te ha suministrado para tu abominación del Pajaro Enjaulado, además un porcentaje mas por alterar el mismo sello que mi clan les suministro para crear eso –dejando como fantasma a Hiashi- y ustedes civiles, también deben 15 años de porcentaje gracias a que sus negocios proliferaron a cuestas nuestras, por ejemplo diseño de armas, pieles, otros comercios como exportación de metales y otros minerales, si me lo propongo, puedo dejar a Konoha en la ruina con solo una firma.

Kushina por favor, acabamos de salir de una crisis cuando Konoha fue invadida por Akatsuki –Hiashi pedia tiempo para ejecutar un plan o reunir el dinero-.

Y esa misma crisis fue borrada por Naru-chan salvando sus traseros –haciendoles caer en una gran verdad- no se si quiera dejar que el se quede en Konoha o me lo llevo a otro lado.

No puedes hacerlo, es nuestra ultima defensa –respondia Homura que de inmediato se callo al sentir el frio metal de un kunai en su cuello por cortesía de Minato que no estaba muy contento- Minato-sama.

Vuelve a hablar de mi hijo como un arma y terminare con tu miserable existencia –congelando al Anciano y a varios mas- y creo que también Kushi puede pedir algo mas, algo muy significativo para Konoha –Kushina sonreía maléficamente sabiendo a lo que se refiere Minato- podrías explicarlo por favor.

Tambien estoy en el derecho de quitarle la identidad a Konoha –sorprendiendo a todos- como ustedes saben, el Remolino que se encuentra en los chalecos de los Chunnin y Jounnin es el símbolo de mi clan, los Uzumaki, que ayudaron a levantar esta aldea y los Senju como homenaje hacia nosotros incorporaron el símbolo del remolino en su símbolo, en los chalecos y en los tatuajes de los Anbu, como se veria la aldea sin ellos –dejando en blanco a los presentes- y no quieran recriminarme nada, solo pido lo que es de mi clan y lo que es justo.

Kushina –hablaba Hiashi teniendo una manera de que su clan no saliera afectado- y si mejor formamos un compromiso, tu hijo con una de mis hijas –ganandose gritos de indignación de todos los presentes acusándolo de chantajista-.

Ciertamente es tentadora la oferta –pensaba la pelirroja en voz alta- pero declinare de ella –dejando como fantasmas a todos- con una Hyuuga tengo mas que suficiente.

COMO TE ATREVES A MENOSPRECIAR UN TRATO DEL CLAN MAS FUERTE DE KONOHA –la pelirroja solo hace un par de sellos y este comenzaba a retorcerse de dolor- que demonios me pasa.

Dices que ustedes son el clan mas fuerte de toda Konoha cierto Hiashi –la pelirroja con un tono burlesco contestaba- o debería decir, que todo el Clan Hyuuga esta en manos de los Ancianos? No te has dado cuenta que posees la marca del Pajaro Enjaulado sin que te dieras cuenta? O que hasta tus hijas lo tengan a costa tuya? cuando tengas esas respuestas, buscame.

No entiendo algo –Tsume Inuzuka lucia confundida- ustedes dijeron que con una Hyuuga tenían suficiente, no conocemos a otras Hyuuga además de Hinata y Hanabi –ambos se miran y asienten que dirían todo pero sin la presencia del Consejo Civil y los Ancianos- entiendo.

Ok, lo que escucharan en un Secreto de Rango SSS, algún rumor acerca de esto fuera de esta sala, ya sean lideres, Anbu o Jounnin presentes, serán directamente ejecutados –todo mundo tragaba saliva- alguien de aquí se entero del ataque del falso Madara hacia Naruto –todo mundo asiente- lo que paso es que el fue victima de una técnica ilusoria de prueba llamda Tsukuyomi Limitado, en cuestiones resumidas, una versión de prueba de lo que haría a todo el mundo –ganandose de Shikaku "ojo de luna"- exacto, Naruto despertó en una ilusión donde había una Konoha muy distinta a la conocida, todo mundo se comportaba de distinta manera a la que se acostumbra aquí, por ejemplo Ino Yamanaka que es muy liberal, alla es muy timida, Shikamaru el vago aquí, alla era un pervertido como Kakashi –shockeando a Shikaku- Kiba y Akamaru son muy apegados aquí, alla no se pueden ver ni en pintura, ahí mismo estaba Hinata Hyuuga, que para resumirles como actua es la misma copia de la Hinata que llego con nosotros –todos estaban sorprendidos- Kyuubi examino la vida de Naruto en esa ilusión y pudo ver una gran diferencia, el era feliz en esa ilusión que en el mundo real, no era golpeado o discriminado, asi que Kyuubi trajo una pequeña parte de esa Ilusion a la realidad.

En palabras mas simples –resumia Kushina- lo que trajo Kyuubi es a Hinata Hyuuga de esa Ilusion y volverla real –dejando como fantasmas a los presentes- uno nunca termina de saber lo que un Bijuu es capaz de hacer.

Ella tiene que quedarse en el Clan Hyuuga –replicaba Hiashi- se le impondra el sello y –nuevamente se sujeta la cabeza por el dolor que lo invadía-.

Hiashi Hiashi Hiashi, para que sepas, esta nueva Hinata Hyuuga doblego al Clan Hyuuga sin problema alguno, y no dudo que esto pase aquí nuevamente, además le coloque un sello maestro en el que no podrá ser sellada por nada y por nadie.

SUEGRITA –nuestra linda ojiperla del Tsukuyomi entraba al recinto sorprendiendo a todos- ha visto a Naruto-kun –se veía preocupada- lo visite a su departamento pero no estaba.

Creo que el esta en el Evento –Tsunade asentía- según se el era invitado para cantar, tal vez si lo alcanzas –no alcanzo a terminar debido a que la ojiperla ya se había ido- no me pierdo esto –desapareciendo-.

En una Concha Acustica

Un buen numero de asistentes veian reapear a Killer Bee, algunos (la mayoría) imploraban que se bajara del escenario, Naruto entre los asistentes sentía pena ajena por su peliblanco sensei, una mano en su cadera lo hizo saltar del miedo, se compuso un poco al ver de quien se trataba, Hinata Hyuuga lo había encontrado entre a multitud.

Por que no subes, le ahorraras la humillación al ancianito –el rubio se mostraba indeciso- anda, desde que te escuche aquel dia esa canción no se me ha borrado de mi cabeza, no solo por mi, mira –señalando un sector que estaban armados de trinchetes y botellas- lo lincharan.

Esta bien, además se lo debo por entrenarme –desapareciendo y re-apareciendo a lado de Bee- Sensei, lo estimo demasiado, pero creo que es tiempo de su descanso –sin esperar nada de una patada lo saca del escenario y todo mundo vitoreaba la acción, mientras Karui se prendió y pedia la cabeza de Naruto por golpear a Bee- es tiempo de que el alumno muestre de que esta hecho, pero necesito ayuda –un clon aparece a lado de Hyuuga y tomandola desprevenida la hace aparecer en el escenario- me ayudas?

Claro corazón –el rubio le susurra algo al oído- adelante entonces –unos clones del rubio acomodaban todo para la canción dejando expectantes a todo mundo- ESTA LISTO TODO MUNDO –la gente ovaciona con vigor- cuando tu digas.

Comencemos –el rubio daba la señal para que los clones comenzaran a tocar- tu primero linda.

Cancion

(cancion: Love the way you lie, de Eminem y Rihana)

Cuando comenzó Hyuuga, capto la atención de todo mundo, incluso Karui se había detenido para escucharla, otros que se presentaron a ver el evento eran los Equipos 7, 8, Gai y 10 que no sabían como reaccionar, Kurenai miraba de reojo a Hinata, la ojiperla trataba de no llorar, Shino la mira de reojo y solo pasa su brazo por el hombro de la ojiperla que agradecia el gesto, Ino, Sakura, Ten-ten y Temari sentían celos de la ojiperla que estaba en el escenario, cuando llego el turno de Naruto y comenzó a rapear dejo a todo mundo en silencio, el Equipo de Kumo estaba incrédulo, solo Bee lloraba por las excelentes rimas del rubio y gritaba "El alumno supero al maestro" mientras lloraba ríos de lagrimas, sus amigos no conocían esa faceta del rubio, todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando Kushina apareció frente a ellos ovacionando al rubio.

ESO NARU-CHAN, CANTA PARA MAMA –con cámara en mano grabando el evento-.

En unas partes de la canción, Hyuuga y Naruto actuaban como pareja discutiendo problemas maritales (como Megan Fox en el video) eso conmovió a la mayoría de las féminas presentes, pero en Konoha no tuvo ese efecto (como los de ahí son de mente cerrada) no entendieron el mensaje de la coreografia, Kushina lo había entendido a la perfeccion, Minato había llegado un poco después pero pudo ver el numero del rubio con la ojiperla y también entendió el mensaje, termino la canción y todo mundo ovaciono al rubio en especial Bee por las hermosas rimas del rubio, y nuevamente los de Konoha no sabían que pensar.

Para la siguiente canción, necesitare un poco de ayuda –el rubio anunciaba al publico que no sabia que pasaría, unos clones aparecieron y desaparecieron entre la multitud, unos segundos después los clones aparecían con Mei y Mabui, eso desconcertó a Hinata y un clon se pego a ella, cuando estos desaparecían las féminas sufrieron una leve jaqueca- no se preocupen, use una técnica Uzumaki, les transferí unos conocimientos sobre instrumentos y canciones –Hinata y Mei para corroborar lo dicho por el rubio toman guitarras y tocaban unas notas mientras Mabui se dirigía a la batería, el rubio hizo un Henge para cambiar sus ropas, las chicas sonríen imitándolo dándoles una apariencia metalera- comencemos con Labyrinth.

(Cancion: Labyrinth de Oomph!)

Mabui junto con Hinata comenzaron la nueva canción en un conjunto de batería y guitarra, Naruto comenzó a cantar pero en el idioma que usaban los Uzumaki (se que generalmente es alemán, pero quiero manejarlo asi) solo Kushina y Karin lo entendían a la perfeccion, cuando la verdadera canción y tomo su tiempo, los fans comenzaban a ovacionar al rubio, la forma en que Hinata, Mei y Mabui se desarrollaban durante la canción era algo hipnotizante, además del hecho de que no había muchas mujeres que tocaran instrumentos musicales de esa manera, terminando la canción el cuarteto agradeció al presente y nuevamente el rubio llamo 3 clones para traer a 3 chicas mas explicando para que no se sintieran desplazadas, las féminas entienden la razón, repitió el mismo proceso con las ahora ingresadas Karin, Ryuzetzu que tomaron las guitarras mientras Shizuka tomaba la bateria.

(Cancion: Let mie hear your scream de Ozzie Osbourne)

Nuevamente comenzó la canción con los batucazos de Shizuka hacia la batería, nuevamente como la canción anterior las chicas acaparaban atención por la forma de tocar, el rubio comenzó a cantar y la gente seguía el ritmo de la música, Hinata, Mei y Mabui para no sentirse incomodas en el escenario improvisaron una coreografia acorde a la canción, para algunos, la canción misma era muy agresiva, otros si escuchaban con atención sintiendo el ritmo, era muy contagioso debieron aclarar, pero lo que encendio los celos de casi todas en especial de Hinata era el solo de guitarra que Karin se echaba con esmero sorprendiendo mas a los presentes, cuando termino la canción Naruto con clones trajo al resto para que las chicas (todas) ahora canten, el rubio les dijo su plan y todas no sabían como reaccionar, la ojiperla tomo eso como una oportunidad para lucirse.

Observen la finura –decia la ojiperla tomando el microfino-.

(Cancion: Waiting for You de Akira Yamaoka)

La música a cargo de los clones del rubio comenzó a sonar, la ojiperla esperando el momento para hacer su entrada y comenzó a cantar, o sin antes decirle a las demás que necesitaba coristas, todas se miraron y asintieron, pronto le siguieron el ritmo y el grupo era como un grupo de angeles cantando hipnotizando a todo mundo, cabe destacar que hubo un tema solitario con Ryuzetzu con una canción llamada "Hole in the Sky", un dueto entre Mabui y Mei con otra canción llamada "Your Rain" Shizuka terminaba cantando "Blow Back llevándose la ovacion de todo el mundo, cuando el grupo y las chicas se despedían al rubio le pedían una canción mas, el pregunto que deseaban y Bee grito algo de Rap, este sonrio a su manera asintiendo y comenzó una nueva canción.

(Cancion: Not Afradi de Eminem)

Nuevamente la música comenzó a escucharse y con el coro de las chicas que quedaba muy bien el rubio comenzó nuevamente a rapear llevándose los elogios de todo el mundo, incluso si fuese artista ya se hubiese llevado varios premios (como en viña del mar) con los Konohenses no sabían que pensar de Naruto y esta faceta, mientras que Kushina y Minato aplaudían la actuación de su hijo en el escenario.

Sabes Mina-kun –la pelirroja disfrutaba del evento sin dejar de grabarlo- si Naru-chan no puede hacer su vida ninja, de cantante seria muy famoso.

HINATA HYUUGA MAS VALE QUE DEJES A NARUTO-KUN EN PAZ –gritaba Karin al ver que la ojiperla le arrancaba al rubio la ropa en pleno escenario sorprendiendo a los presentes, aunque las kunoichis gritaban con jubilo "Mucha ropa" varias veces haciendo que el rubio se coloree- DETENTE EN ESTE MOMENTO.

Que, solo muestro lo que es mio –se gana un "oye"- perdón, nuestro y que ellas no podrán tener en su vida –con varios clones de la misma ojiperla lo sometían mientras la original le quitaba la ropa poco a poco- no te resistas, además, podrías darles el mejor espectáculo a todas ellas –señalando al publico en especial a las kunoichis que tenían corazones en los ojos y cuadernos listas para dibujar e hilos de sangre saliendo de sus narices- aquí va el premio gordo –bajandole los pantalones provocando que mas de la mitad de los fans que eran kunoichis caigan desmayadas con grandes hemorragias nasales diciendo varias veces "Enorme" con corazones en los ojos, con los de konoha la reacción no fue muy distinta, ya que Hinata se desmayo con una expresión pervertida-.

Solo tengo que arreglar cuentas con ella y todo listo –la pelirroja se ponía seria- OYEME HUYYGA, MAS VALE QUE VISTAS A NARU-CHAN O TE HARE LO MISMO.

A MI NO ME DA PENA MOSTRAR MI CUERPO SUEGRITA –la ojiperla gritándole desde el escenario- Y MAS SI NARUTO-KUN LO VE.

Fin


End file.
